Field
The described technology generally relates to a drive arrangement for a drive train of a vehicle.
Description of the Related Technology
The drive train of a vehicle generally serves to transmit the power and the torque of at least one motor to the wheels of the vehicle. There are vehicles in which both transverse axles are driven, so-called four-wheel vehicles. For most vehicles, however, only one axle is driven. However, there are vehicles for which the four-wheel function is not permanently given, but can be switched on and off.
A mechanical separation in the drive train generally can increases the efficiency of the vehicle and also allows for an easier use of different drive systems for hybrid drives.
For switching between the driving of only one axle and the four-wheel driving, in the state of the art already several implementations are known.
The document WO 2010/069578 A1 discloses a clutch assembly with a differential by which the drive shaft of a vehicle driven by several axles can be switched on.
The published patent application US 2003/0209939 A1 describes an arrangement by which the force transmission and the torque transmission to a wheel of a motor vehicle can be canceled via a gear coupling.
The distribution of a torque to both axles of a motor vehicle is realized according to the published patent application EP 0 879 728 A2 via a planetary gear and a double separation mechanism.
The couplings partially used in the prior art are usually associated with an increased space requirements and an increased weight.